Princess Minnie Mouse's Dream
The next day, at the palace, the doors opened and an angry Top Cat stormed into the room. "Grr! I've never been so insulted!" Top Cat shouted. He passed by two mice. One of the mice was a slender light brown male adult one with tan markings at the muzzle, curvy ears, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, pink ear innards, and green eyes, wearing a light brown long-sleeved Arabian shirt with puffy sleeves and gold trimming, matching Arabian pants, a brown cape, gold Arabian shoes, and a brown turban with an emerald gemstone on it and an aqua feather. His name was Basil of Baker Street. The other mouse was a light brown female adult one with a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, curvy ears, a pink nose, small whiskers, pink ear innards, a white bucktooth, and blue eyes, wearing a red bedlah top, matching pants, veil, and headband with a ruby brooch centered on top and gold hoop earrings. Her name was Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby, Basil's wife. "Prince Top Cat, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Basil asked. "You got here yesterday," added Mrs. Brisby. "What happened?" "Good luck marrying her off!" Top Cat said, as he stormed off. And with that, the angry cat was gone. "Minnie had to do that again." Mrs. Brisby sighed. Basil then groaned as he looked at a piece of Top Cat's pants. "Minnie!" he said. Then he and Mrs. Brisby went into the courtyard to find their daughter. "Minnie!" Basil called. He and Mrs. Brisby spotted a mouse sitting on a fountain. This mouse has a cream-colored face, a black body, tail, nose, ears, and eyes, and long eyelashes. She wears a pink bow, white gloves, a blue bedlah top that both has off-the-shoulder sleeves and exposes her midriff, matching panties, matching Arabian pants, pink slippers, and gold armbands. It was Minnie Mouse, the princess of Toongrabah, Basil and Mrs. Brisby's daughter, and Mowgli and Pudge's older sister. Beside her was a 10-year-old Indian boy with black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, wearing a white long-sleeved Arabian shirt with puffy sleeves and red cuffs at the wrists, a red vest with gold trimming, matching Arabian pants with blue cuffs at the ankles, a blue satin belt around his waist, a red satin sash with gold trimming extending outside of the sash, gold Arabian shoes, and a red turban with a ruby gemstone on it and a red feather. His name was Mowgli, the prince of Toongrabah, Basil and Mrs. Brisby's son, and Minnie's younger brother, and Pudge's older brother. And the last one was a black and white penguin, wearing a brown vest with gold lining, a light blue sleeveless tunic, a dark red satin belt around his waist, blue Arabian pants, gold Arabian shoes made for webbed feet, and a brown turban with a topaz gemstone on it and a blue feather. His name was Pudge, the other prince of Toongrabah, Basil and Mrs. Brisby's other son, and Minnie and Mowgli's younger brother. "Minnie! Minnie," Mrs. Brisby said. She and Basil walked toward her until a black and white kitten came up and hissed at them. In his mouth was a purple torn sheet. It was Figaro. Along with him, was a goldfish, Cleo, a dog, Pluto, and a rabbit, Br'er Rabbit. "Ooh, confound it, Figaro!" Basil scolded, pulling on a torn sheet out of Figaro's mouth. "Don't scare us like that!" Mrs. Brisby told the kitten. Basil looked at the sheet and suddenly realized that it was a piece of Top Cat's pants. "So! This is why Prince Top Cat stormed out!" "Oh, Father," Minnie smiled, "Figaro was just playing with him." Then she leaned over to Figaro and said to him in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Figaro? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Top Cat, right?" She, Mowgli, and Pudge hugged Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Brer Rabbit and the kitten, goldfish, dog, and rabbit giggled. Basil gave Minnie a stern look as he tapped his foot. Then Minnie cleared her throat. Mrs. Brisby said, "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." And Basil said, as he followed Minnie to the birdcage, "The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Basil and Minnie said together. "…by your next birthday." Basil finished. "The law is wrong." Minnie said, as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got three more days." Basil said. "And you and your brothers each have to choose one suitor." said Mrs. Brisby. "Mother, Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love," Minnie said. "Yeah, but we must be free to make our own choice." Mowgli said. "And, we have to let her find someone who is brave and handsome." Pudge added. "Minnie," Mrs. Brisby said, before she placed the bird back in the cage. "It's not only this law." "Your mother's right," agreed Basil. "We're not going to be around forever, and we just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Minnie seated herself back on the fountain. "Please! Try to understand! I've never done a thing on my own," she said. She swirled her finger in the water, where the fish were swimming in. "I've never had any real friends." "What?!" Mowgli asked, quite surprised. "Don't we count as your friends?" Pudge asked. "I heard that!" Br'er Rabbit said, looking offended, as he, Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto glared at her. "Except you, my brothers, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, Figaro." said Minnie. "Phew, thank goodness!" Mowgli smiled. "That's a relief." Pudge said. "Aw, shucks!" Br'er Rabbit said, as he, Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto smiled. Basil and Mrs. Brisby walked toward Minnie. "I've never even been outside the palace walls." she said. "But Minnie, you're a princess." said Mrs. Brisby. Minnie sighed and slapped the water's surface with her hand. "Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" she snapped, as she turned around, arms crossed and pouting. Basil huffed in frustration while Mrs. Brisby sighed in defeat. Basil stuttered to get Minnie's attention, but she wouldn't listen. Finally, Basil proclaimed, "Allah forbid each of you should have any children!" And he stormed back into the palace, with Mrs. Brisby following him. Mowgli, Pudge, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit looked confused. "Well, that worked like a dream." said Pudge. "Not likely." said Mowgli. "Huh?" asked Br'er Rabbit. Minnie walked over to the cage and opened it, letting all of the birds fly out. She smiled as she watched the birds soar into the sky. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Aladdin Parodies Category:Aladdin Spoofs